My Notes To You Spell a Message
by Katkatw1luv
Summary: AU. Suzalulu. Ever since Lelouch got bored of competitive chess playing, he took up gambling. Suzaku tried to stop him, but Lelouch just keeps winning. Since Lelouch is gone, Suzaku is all alone. It's a little lonely, but when Suzaku finds notes with his food, he realizes that gambling might not be the only thing Lelouch is doing at night. Rated K.


_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow update on my main story! Here's a short story to make up for it. If you want me to continue, just tell me. I had a lot of fun writing this. It's set in an AU, so no Geass and all that stuff. Please enjoy and review! Thank you for reading! **_

_**I don't own Code Geass. Please forgive the mistakes. I did this very late at night. **_

* * *

><p><strong>My Notes To You Spell a Message<strong>

"I'm home." Suzaku called out as he stepped into the living room of the apartment. He didn't get a response. Suzaku sighed. Lelouch was probably gambling again. He picked it up after he got bored of his obsession with competitive chess playing. Suzaku had tried to stop him, but the continuous winning streak Lelouch bought home stopped Suzaku. This didn't stop him from getting upset at his boyfriend every time he came home, though. Lelouch usually gambled during the morning, but for the past couple of days, he's been gambling at night.

Suzaku stepped into the kitchen, hunting for some food. He saw a plate of noodles near the microwave. A note was beside it. Suzaku frowned. Lelouch had never left a note before."Will be back soon. I made dinner. " It read. Suzaku sighed again, and started to heat the food up. The first time Lelouch was out gambling, he didn't make any food. This resulted in Suzaku making a whole mess of the kitchen in his attempt to make Ramen. Lelouch threw a fit, banned him from touching the stove or the oven, and hurriedly made something for a water and oil covered Suzaku.

From then on, Lelouch had always made something for him. Suzaku should be grateful, but he was a little hurt from Lelouch's ban. He couldn't even step within a foot distance from the stove without Lelouch giving him the 'eye'. It was quite stressful. Suzaku ate a lonely dinner that night, no Lelouch to be seen. It wasn't until well after seven in the morning, when Suzaku was still in bed, did Lelouch come back. Lelouch banged open the door to their bedroom, did a visual swoop of the room and saw Suzaku. Suzaku sank further into his blankets, in a futile attempt to get more sleep. It didn't work.

Lelouch ran up to Suzaku and hugged him tight. Suzaku groaned. "Rise and shine Suzaku!"

"Go away." Suzaku muttered.

Lelouch smiled. "You're the morning bird, idiot. Get up, I made toast. Now let me sleep. I won $600." Lelouch snuggled closer to Suzaku. Suzaku groaned again, and got up. Lelouch always got back very early in the morning and would sleep until well past noon. Then the cycle of gambling repeats its self. Suzaku walked into the dining room, looking at the note next to the toast. 'You enjoy! Love you!'. It read. Suzaku frowned at it, but shrugged and grabbed the note from last night, and put them on the counter.

Then he was off to work. Suzaku worked as a police, helping people was his hobby. Today, he rescued a girl from a crumbling building. On the way home, he dropped by Shirley's jewelry store. He walked in, braced for Shirley's usual scream of a welcome. He didn't get any. There was a simple "Welcome" that didn't sound like Shirley at all. Suzaku looked up, and saw that it wasn't Shirley behind the counter, but another worker. He hesitantly said "Hello" back, while wondering where Shirley went. If she was sick, she would've called Lelouch asking him to stay with her for the whole day,like she usually did.

Suzaku brushed the thought off before scanning the shelves. He didn't see anything to his liking, so he turned to leave. As he did so, something caught his eye. He left the store pocketing something special.

Suzaku returned home to another note. "Be careful. You eat too fast, and it'll burn." It read. Suzaku set this one on the counter as well. He ate his rice and miso soup in silence again. He missed Lelouch's company. Suzaku headed off to sleep, wanting his boyfriend home.

Lelouch didn't come back in the morning.

It was a Saturday, so Suzaku didn't have the alarm on. He woke up in a cold sweat when he realized that Lelouch wasn't there to wake him up. He shot up and grabbed some clothes. When he rushed to the dining room, there was no food. Suzaku grabbed the phone. Perhaps Lelouch was at Nunnally's. She didn't answer. Gino and Anya left a voice mail that said 'they were busy sightseeing.' Cecile and Llyod said they were "off to perfect their newest car-the Lancelot." Shirley's phone was off. Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, C.C., Kaguya, and Rolo didn't answer either. Suzaku panicked then. He ran around the apartment, searching for his boyfriend. He went into the kitchen. There, next to the microwave, was a note.

Suzaku rushed forward to read it, slipping and slamming into the forbidden stove and oven in the process. He winced, before grabbing the note.

_Suzaku Kururugi. If you wish to see any of your friends or your boyfriend again, come to this address: _

_111 King Street, Pendragon, Britannia. _

The place wasn't far from where Suzaku was. He grabbed his gun and ran out the door. As he ran, Suzaku's eyes blurred. He clutched the note close to himself, as if it could somehow solve his problems. _It can't be. Today was the day_ I_ was going to- _Suzaku's thoughts cut off when he reached his destination. The building in front of him was fairly new. It was a office building that was up for sale.

Suddenly, Suzaku felt a person grab him from behind. His police training kicked in, and he pulled a gun on the person. The masked person, however, seemed to be trained. As they exchanged a few blows, Suzaku felt a injection being pushed into his arm. He fell into darkness.

() () ()

Suzaku woke up feeling very refreshed, for some reason. He blinked and looked around for a while, his vision still blurry. As the spots cleared, Suzaku could see-balloons? He rubbed his eyes again. Yes, the room he was in was filled with balloons. He got up quickly. Was he kidnapped into being in a circus? Suzaku felt around for his gun. "Hey Suzaku! You're awake!" Suzaku heard a energetic voice yell. He heard other voices rise up as well. "Hey!" "How do you feel?" and "Took you long enough." Echoed around the room.

Suzaku shook his head and looked at the face directly in front of him. A huge grin was plastered onto a blond's face. It was Gino. "GINO!" Suzaku yelled.

"Your awake, man!" Gino yelled, swinging an arm around Suzaku. A snap of a camera went off, and Suzaku turned to see Anya capture the moment with her diary. He looked around to see Kallen standing there with her arms crossed, but she had a grin on her face. Shirley, Milly, and Nina standing by a table with cake, and C.C. sitting in a corner eating pizza. Cecile and Llyod were arguing loudly about the positioning of the balloons and how they could be engineered to look prettier, as if it really mattered. Nunnally, Euphie, and Rolo were talking and laughing together. Kaguya was running up to him, with Toudou following.

Lelouch was no where to be seen. Suzaku felt his blood run cold when he realized what happened.

His friends had kidnapped Lelouch.

He glared at Gino. "What the hell did you do with Lelouch?!'" He yelled, pushing Gino off. The whole room went silent and stared as Gino blinked at him, then grinned. "Lelouch is fine!" Suzaku narrowed his eyes, then opened his mouth again.

"Relax, idiot." Suzaku froze. The voice that just spoke sounded like an angel. There was only one person in the world that sounds like that. _Lelouch. _Suzaku slowly turned to see a Lelouch in a white suit walking in from the grand doors in front of him. Rivalz tailed him, holding flowers. "L-Lelouch?!" Suzaku asked.

"That's me." Lelouch answered, his mouth turned up in a smirk.

"What-What are you doing here?!"

Lelouch let out a laugh. He walked over to Suzaku and snapped his fingers. Euphie, Nunnally, and Rolo all lined up in a line, holding up pieces of paper.

Euphie's read "**Will** be back soon. _I_ made dinner" Nunnally's read "**You** enjoy!_ Love_ you" and Rolo's read "**Be** careful. _You_ eat too fast, and it'll burn" Lelouch walked to the back of the line, holding a sign that said "**Mine?" **On it. Suzaku stared for a while. "Those are the notes you left me!" He said. Lelouch sighed. "You don't get it? Look again."

Suzaku scanned over them, frowning. They were just his food notes. What's so weird? Then it came to him. The first word of each note...Will...you...be...mine? and the first word of each second sentence...I...love...you... Will you be mine? I love you. Was the message. Suzaku covered his mouth. "Wait Lelouch...is this a...a..."

"A proposal? Of course, idiot."

Suzaku's eyes's widened. "Oh..my...Lelouch!" He yelled, running and hugging Lelouch. "Of course!" He yelled, causing the whole room to erupt into cheers. Lelouch laughed hugging Suzaku tight. As he did, Suzaku felt the thing bought dig into his thigh. Suzaku quickly pulled away. "Wait! So um..." He pulled the thing out. Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Suzaku gave him a smile, then sank to one knee. "Well, Lelouch. I was...um...I was gonna propose today too, so..." He opened the ring. Lelouch's eyes widened. Suzaku laughed. "Um...we promised I would get the ring, right? So..." He gestured to it.

Lelouch laughed. "Idiot!" He said, scooping Suzaku up. "Of course Suzaku!" The room cheered again. Suzaku Kururugi was now engaged.

() () ()

The night after, Suzaku thought about what happened. Lelouch had gotten home and explained everything. The reason why Lelouch stayed late wasn't because of gambling. It was for the party. Since everyone was busy, it took a long time to find a time that everyone had room for.

Since it was a surprise, they planned on drugging Suzaku. The drug wasn't harmful. Llyod had invented it, and it makes a person sleep for about half an hour, and wake up feeling refreshed. Suzaku was hurt from Lelouch's actions, but couldn't find the will to be mad.

He fell into bed that night with Lelouch's warmth next to him. And in the morning, he didn't eat in silence anymore. Because Lelouch was with him, Suzaku felt complete.


End file.
